


Some Pure Smut (with a bit of xmas edit)

by djiange



Series: Merlin fanart [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, Fanart, Gags, M/M, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: Please read the tags before click. It's all nsfw fanart. (four independent settings.)
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fanart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577680
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Some Pure Smut (with a bit of xmas edit)

**Author's Note:**

> The first two are inspired by [SomethingWrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/)'s [A Slippery Slope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630722) and [The Break-In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404300).
> 
> The third one is a re-drawing of a piece from last year. The last one is because I was re-watching Rick and Morty the other day and they said ball fondlers.


End file.
